Hide and Seek
by Paloma-neechan
Summary: -Nunca vayan al cuarto 13 del último piso- Se les advirtió ¿verdad?. La curiosidad mató al gato ¿no es así? Gray... Lucy y... Natsu. Basado en la canción Hide and Seek de la Vocaloid SeeU. Regalo mío a todos porque salí de vacaciones.


**Hodiii **_**:3**_** , compañeros y compañeras les traigo un one-shot inspirada en una canción de SeeU llamada Hide and esa canción es genial y a la vez traumatizante. Bueno que empiece la diversión.**

**Advertencias:**

**Muñecas poseídas ,restos de cuerpo humano y cuchillos**

**Personajes:**

**La niña poseída: Lucy**

**Niño asustado:Natsu**

**Muñeca malvada Ding Dong:Lissana**

**Personaje adicional: Gray**

**Fairy Tail y Vocaloid no me pertenece todos los derechos a su autor la trama si es mía**

_Cuenta la leyenda, que en un apartamento hay una muñeca dicha cosa está poseída por un espíritu que no ha podido descansar en paz. Los niños que la han ido a ver no volvieron nunca como es el caso de Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Mcgarden, Sting Euccifle , Romeo Conbolt y Wendy Marvell. Está muñeca está en el último piso del edificio. Lo extaño de todo esto es que los niños que no han vuelto es que han tenido 10 años y ocurre cada 2 semanas. Todo empezó con la dueña de la muñeca , Mirajane Strauss._

-Na-natsu abre la puerta yo tampoco quiero ser poseída como Gray!-dijo Lucy estaba muy asustada ya que por curiosidad habían ido al apartamento y el espíritu había poseído a Gray y el espíritu lo había matado.

-N-no, puede ser que tu seas la poseída ,Y-yo no quiero morir-tartamudeo Natsu .Había visto la muerte de su amigo/rival. Quien no se asustaría al ver a su mejor amigo muerto ¿verdad?

-Natsu abre de una buena vez!- gritó la chica la cual sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

-Ding Dong se acabo el juego, Lucy-san- dijo el espíritu albino entrando en el cuerpo de la rubia

-ahhhh! Natsu sálvame!-gritó

-Lucy… es-estas bi-bien-habló Natsu abriendo la puerta

-Ding Dong Nat-su co-rre-dijo la rubia con un tono misterioso

-Es-estas poseída. Dime que es una mentira!-dijo asustado el pelirrosa

-Ding Dong corre!-Lucy dijo riéndose-Voy a cerrar los ojos, contaré hasta tres.1..2 y …

Natsu seguía asustado y salió por la puerta

-Ding Dong te estoy persiguiendo por toda la casa ¿Dónde estarás?-dijo mientras buscaba a Natsu

En algún lugar del apartamento…

(Natsu POV)

Eso es imposible…

No , es posible, primero Gray y ahora Lucy

Ahora estoy en el armario de la habitación de la niña que vivía aquí .

Y de pronto empecé a escuchar los sonidos de los pasos de Lu..no del espíritu.

Y dijo

(Normal POV)

-Toc Toc voy entrar a la habitación es el único lugar donde podrías estar , no pediré permiso. Oh donde podrás estar.. ya revise todo el lugar el último lugar donde puedes estar?...-Lucy comentó sin saber que Natsu no estaba ahí que estaba en ..

-Uff no me encontró…pensé que iba a morir… –comentó cierto pelirrosa debajo de el escritorio

-Te encontré, perdiste. Ahora te toca a ti –Lucy dijo mientras sonó un pequeño susurró atrás de ella

-Ding Dong mejor dicho se acabo el juego para ti , Lucy-san-dijo el espíritu saliendo del cuerpo de la niña- Supongo que será como el otro chico-se reía

-N-no me mates-dijo la chica mientras el espíritu cogía el cuchillo de la mano de esta-AHHHHHHHHHH!-le salió el cuchillo por el vientre mientras se desangraba-N-natsu que haces…-

-Ding Dong ahora me toca jugar a mí-dijo Natsu poseído mientras que sus ojos se volvieron negros y el cuerpo de la rubia se desmoronaba y le salía mucha sangre(nota: lo digo sin importarme LOL) ,jajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA(nota: imagínalo)

_-Papá, esta muñeca es muy bonita-dijo la chica de pelo largo plateado llamada Mirajane Strauss_

_-Mira, Lissana una nueva muñeca la llamaré Erza-dijo mostrándosela a la muñeca albina_

_-Lissana , eres una loca, un espíritu malo… te odi….. AHHHHHHHH!-_

_-ja,jaja,jajaja,jajajaja,JAJAJAJAJAJA-_

_**FIN…**_

**Y aquí mi celebración de salir de vacaciones.**

**Bueno , nos vemos y no me maten de desaparecer después de 4 meses…-corre desesperadamente algún país lejano-**


End file.
